Total Drama Island: Season Two
by Writer in the Winter
Summary: Fourteen campers are thrust into a second season at Camp Wannanaka to compete in random challenges everyday for Two Hundred Thousand Dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Island: Season Two!


Total Drama Island: Season Two

Ep.1: Message in a Bottle

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Chris McLean proceeded to walk down the dock of shame, grinning wickedly. "It's been a whole summer since you've seen this island and more importantly, me." Chris pointed to himself with his hand.

"Just like last season, our campers will be split into two teams and will compete in challenges where one team will win and the other will lose," Chris explained. "The losing team will have to report to the Marshmallow Campfire where all but one will receive a marshmallow."

"The one that doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to walk down the dock of shame to the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island forever!"

"Or unless he decides to bring them back," Said a girl walking on screen. She wore a black t-shirt with a golden star on it and bright blue jeans.

"My new co-host, Sara, will assist me in the challenges and will not talk until she is talked to!" Chris looked sternly at Sara, who just smiled and waved towards the camera.

"Alright, fourteen campers, forty-two days, Two Hundred Thousand Dollars. Who will win? Find out on Total Drama Island: Season Two!"

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Chris: "We've decided to introduce the campers a little differently this season, so they'll be telling you, the viewers, who they are and why they're on this show,"

Katie: "So… I I'm Katie and I really wanted to be on this show to have fun, meet friends, and get inspiration for my novel. It's a teenage drama and I wanted to see how different stereotypes act with other stereotypes since that never happens at my school,"

Johnny: "What's up? I'm here to win for the girls back home. I'm Johnny and I'm giving you girls the money when I win!"

Chloe: "I'm planning on winning this show. I'll use my good looks with the guys to attract them, and become friends with the girls so they'll all be on my fingertips. If it wasn't for my annoying brother, this would be easy,"

Luke: "I really like SpongeBob! I just want to hug him all day!"

Ryan: "I'm really stoked to be here. I wonder if I'm gonna win. Even if I don't it's gonna be awesome!"

Isabella: "By the way, you might know me as Isabella, but when I open my own fashion store, it's going to be called 'Bella'. Just to let you know,"

Joseph: /Joseph is meanwhile playing his video games, not paying attention to the camera/

Lily: "I don't get why most people make fun of blondes. I'm smart…well, most of the time,"

Evan: "Hopefully, this show will help me get a jumpstart on my acting career. They'll probably want me off the show in the second week for the lead role in a movie,"

Rachel: "I've read the contracts fully so if they pull anything funny, I can correct Chris right away. Like I said, I'm a CIT,"

Charlie: /he's crossing his arms, laying back on the seat/ "So what? I used this show to get away from Juvi, got a problem with that?"

Dizzy: /Dizzy is jumping all around the confession cam/ "I'm on the RMCP's most wanted list, just like my sister Izzy! I can't wait to get her out of that straight jacket!"

Madison: /Madison is busy reading her book, when she finally looked up/ "Hi, I'm Madison, and I guess you already know that I like reading, so…bye."

Jay: "Well, the only reason I'm here is to match people up. Not play the game, just match people up," /Jay blushes towards the camera and then steps out of the confession cam/

* * *

A giant boat arrived on the dock of shame where Chris and Sara stood. On the boat where fourteen campers. As the boat stopped, the campers stepped off.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island campers! I'm your host, Chris McLean and this is my co-host," Chris finished as Sara came in.

"Chris's niece, Sara McLean. My dad thought that since I like the camera, I should come help Uncle Chris with the second season since I loved the first one so much,"

Chris rolled his eyes and then smiled towards the campers. "Alright, since you already know how to use the confession cam, let's go the campfire pit!"

The campers then walked towards the campfire pit and took a seat on the tree stumps. Chris walked in front of them, with a paper in his hands.

"I'm going to sort you guys into two teams of seven," Chris explained. "If I call your name, step to my right,"

"I hope he picks my name!" Luke exclaimed, acting weird.

"Shut up Luke!" Chloe roared at her younger brother. "No one likes you because you're weird,"

Luke didn't hear the last part as he began to jump around.

Chris ignored him as Dizzy joined with Luke in jumping around.

"Okay, here's team one," Chris said, looking down at the paper.

"Katie,"

"Joseph,"

"Chloe,"

"Evan,"

"Charlie,"

"Isabella,"

"Rachel,"

The seven grouped together on the right side of Chris. Sara threw them a banner, while Rachel caught. It unrolled to reveal a wolf.

"You will be known as the Stalking Wolves!"

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Rachel: "Having my team name be the Stalking Wolves, I feel so dirty being called a stalker,"

Chloe: "Thank goodness I'm not on my annoying brother's team. Because when we win the first challenge, they'll surely vote Luke off,"

* * *

"As for you guys," Chris announced, looking at the others.

"Johnny,"

"Ryan,"

"Luke,"

"Lily,"

"Dizzy,"

"Madison,"

"Jay,"

Sara threw them a banner and it unrolled to reveal a lion.

"You're the Charging Lions!"

The two teams then took their seats again as Chris explained things further more. "Now that the two teams are together, we can do our first challenge!"

Madison's head perked up and her ears went white.

"_Challenge!_" Madison exclaimed. "But…we just got here!"

"Yea, but this is only a half an hour show, so I have to get things done," Chris explained.

"Now, go to your cabins and get your bathing suits on because you'll be getting into the water," Chris pointed to the two cabins. "Left is Wolves, Right if Lions. Girls get left side, dudes get right sides,"

"Awesome man!" Ryan said, running over to his cabin with his backpack.

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Madison: "The truth is… I never really wanted to come onto this show. My parents signed me up because they didn't think it was healthy for a 16 year old girl to stay in her room all day reading and doing home work,"

Ryan: "This season is totally going to be awesome!"

* * *

Ryan, Johnny, Luke, and Jay were the first ones to get to their cabins. Ryan and Johnny grabbed a bunk on the left side of the small room. Ryan climbed on top while Johnny took the bottom.

"Isn't it really cool that we're actually on Total Drama Island?" Johnny asked. "Who would have known that I was watching the show last summer and now this summer I'm on the show?"

Ryan shrugged and watched as Luke began to jump on his bed up and down.

"I want to marry SpongeBob!" Luke yelled out, running around the room now.

Ryan rolled his eyes and whispered to Johnny. "I say we eliminate him soon,"

Johnny looked back and nodded as Luke was starting to take his clothes off.

"Come on man! Save that for the showers!" Johnny yelled as Luke ran outside, naked.

Jay sat on his bed, writing in his notebook on who would make great pairings, just as Lily came into the cabin.

"Hey, why is Logan streaking on the island?" Lily asked, "I think I'm going blind," Lily walked out of the cabin, and back to her room.

Ryan and Johnny exchanged looks of worries.

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Johnny: "I admit we may not have the best team ever. But hey, we have a dumb blonde, a lunatic, a weirdo, a bookworm who doesn't want to do anything, and a matchmaker who just wants to pair people up," /Johnny looks into the camera, scarred/ "I swear, Ryan and I seriously need to get Luke off this show,"

Chloe: /she's hiding her eyes in her face/ "I am so embarrassed, I mean, my own brother went streaking around the island! They better eliminate him!"

* * *

"Alright campers, let's get to it!" Chris exclaimed. All fourteen campers were on top of the cliff, in their bathing suits.

"For today's task, you'll need to bungee jump off of the cliff into the lake below to retrieve bottles that have paper in them,"

"The green bottles are for the Wolves and the red bottles are for Lions, seven for each team. When your team has retrieved all of your seven bottles, put the papers together to reveal a treasure map. You'll use the treasure map to find the prize, a TV for your cabin!"

"The first team to get the TV wins invincibility while the other team sends someone home. There are two bungee jumps, so choose your jumper for your team and let's get going!"

Dizzy started jumping up and down.

"I really want to go!" Ryan and Johnny exchanged looks, and finally agreed.

Dizzy attached herself to the bungee cord and flew down, picking up three bottles. She sprung back up, happy as ever.

"And the Lions get a head start with having three bottles," Chris announced. "This means the Wolves have a lot of catching up to do!"

Charlie attached himself to the bungee cord and jumped down, picking up one bottle. He sprung back up and gave the bottle to Katie, who put a 1 on a sheet of paper in her notebook.

"Alright guys, let's get into motion," Rachel commented. "We only need six more bottles!"

Madison looked over the edge of the cliff and stepped back a few spaces after being scared.

Ryan went down next, picking up another bottle.

"Four for the Lions, One for the Wolves," Chris said, counting the bottles.

Johnny looked around, puzzled. As Ryan walked over to him, he asked, "Where's Jay?"

"I don't know, I'll go look for him," Ryan said, walking down the cliff. He stopped by the cabins, just in time to see Jay working on his list of possible pairings.

"Seriously dude, you need to stop doing that," Ryan said, startling Jay.

Jay turned around. "I already told you, I came to pair people up, not to play,"

"Then you're going to be eliminated soon enough," Ryan said, turning around. Jay ran over to him and fell to his knees.

"I can't!" Jay exclaimed. "I came to pair people up!"

"Why?" Ryan yelled back. "All you want to do pair people up, why don't you go home," Ryan left, going up to the cliff, back to his team mates.

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Ryan: "Seriously, why would you sign up for a show if you're not going to compete?"

Jay: "Okay, I've only told Ryan half of the truth. The other half is that no one likes me because all I do is pair people up,"

* * *

Back on the cliff, Johnny had caught two more bottles, bringing their score up to six bottles while the Wolves were at six bottles also. Lily and Evan were up to bungee jump into the lake.

"Okay, the score is tied," Chris said. "If you get a bottle, you're team will have to put together the map and find the treasure,"

Lily and Evan jumped down, and they **both **got bottles.

"Looks like both teams are tied again!" Chris exclaimed.

Evan ran back to his team, and pulled the paper out of the bottle. They finally put the papers together and it revealed a paragraph.

"_Where blue crashes into the pale, the vacation starts here on the 21__st__. X marks the spot,_" Isabella read the paragraph out loud while Katie scribbled it down in her notebook.

"I've got it, let's go," Katie leading her team down the hill.

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Katie: "You know, as part of being an author, you need to have read books. So I now a thing or two on figuring out riddles. It's just a mystery book!"

* * *

"Where's Jay?" Johnny asked Ryan as he met up with him. They were at the base of the cliff where they had just got their message.

"He doesn't even care about the competion," Ryan mumbled.

"What?" Johnny asked, "I can't hear you,"

"He doesn't even care about the competion!" Ryan yelled.

Johnny took a step back. "Okay, we can still win this thing without Jay," Johnny assured.

"Now, where is a place where blue crashes into pale?"

Lily looked around and then started jumping up and down. "The waterfall!"

"Okay? We'll check there first," Ryan said, leading the group towards the lake.

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Lily: /she's crossing her arms, looking proud with herself/ "See! I do have my moments! Blondes aren't always so stupid!"

Ryan and Johnny: /they're both staring blank at the screen, with their mouths wide open/

* * *

The Wolves had managed to think the same as the Lions, and went to the waterfall, only to see the Lions on the other side of the lake.

"Back off!" Chloe yelled. "This is our place!"

"Yea right!" Johnny yelled back. "We're gonna cream you guys!"

Ryan immediately got to work, digging around. He digged up some grass, looking to see if a TV could actually be buried.

Suddenly, Luke came streaking up the lake to the two teams.

Chloe closed her eyes, trying not to look at her naked brother. "You loser!"

Suddenly, Rachel got an idea. She pulled Chloe aside and whispered in her ear.

"I have an idea to buy us time. Get your brother to pose in front of the other team!"

Chloe looked back, smiling. "Luke!" She told Luke what to do, and sure enough, it distracted the other team.

But suddenly, Kate fully understood what the riddle had meant.

"Guys!" She yelled, pulling Charlie, Chloe, and Rachel aside. "Do you ever vacation at a waterfall?"

The three shook their heads.

"_The blue splashes into the pale_ are the waves splashing into the beach! The prize is at the beach!" Katie exclaimed, running off towards the beach.

Chloe and Rachel ran off with her as Charlie, Evan, Isabella, and Joseph kept Luke posing in front of the Lions, blinding them.

At the beach, Chloe noticed the red X in the ground, and washed the sand away, revealing a TV with bunny ears. Chloe smiled as she pulled it out of the ground.

"We won!" Katie and Rachel exclaimed.

Chris and Sara walked up to them, both grinning. "And you've also won the TV. Chef will be installing that into your cabin tomorrow,"

"_Tomorrow?_" Chloe repeated. "My shows are on _tonight!_"

"Too bad, at least you won it," Chris said, walking off to tell the others that the challenge was over.

* * *

_**(Confession Cam)**_

Ryan: /he's looking disappointed/ "So we lost. Chris told us that we had vote for someone. Well I vote for Jay," /Ryan's face starts to bubble up with anger/ "He deserves to go!"

Lily: "I'm voting for Logan, he's really gross!"

* * *

At the campfire ceremony that night, the seven campers sat around the campfire, watching the campfire simmer in the night. Chris walked up to them, holding a plate with six marshmallows.

"You guys really stink. Not only did you lose, but you have a freak and a loser on your team," Chris said, eying Luke and Jay, "Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must leave on the boat of losers and can never return,"

"And the marshmallows go to," Chris said.

"Madison,"

"Lily,"

"Dizzy,"

"Johnny,"

"Ryan,"

Jay and Luke looked at Chris as he picked up his last marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"It's a tie!" Chris exclaimed, looking at Jay and Luke. "This has never happened before, so I guess I'll just have to do what I just came up with,"

"And that's what?" Madison asked.

"_You're both eliminated!_" Chris stated as the two people in shock boarded the boat of losers.

They stared back up at the island as the other five Lions looked back at them, with no care in their eyes.

Sara, standing on the dock of shame, then looked into the camera. "And the first episode of Total Drama Island: Season Two is now over! With both Jay and Luke gone, will the Lions have a better chance at winning? Or will the Wolves win again?"

"Will you ever shut up?" Chris asked annoyed, walking up to Sara. "Find out next time on Total Drama Island: Season Two!"

* * *

_Votes_

Johnny: Luke

Lily: Luke

Ryan: Jay

Madison: Jay

Dizzy: Jay

Jay: Luke

Luke: Ryan

--

Ryan-1

Luke- 3

Jay: 3

* * *

**A/N: **_So chapter one of my first story is now over. The next challenge will be really fun, trust me. I'll give you a clue…it takes place on Boney Island. That should be up by later this week since I get off school on Wednesday for Christmas break. _

_~The Writer in the Winter~_


End file.
